


Working Title

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Actors, Hollywood AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: Будь Фрэнк и Джерард героями фильма, их отношения развивались бы по общепринятому канону, а любовь была бы столь безумной, что не поддавалась бы описанию. В реальной же жизни все было слегка прозаичнее…Тихий, милый флафф без стекла.От автора:Написано по заявке: "Фрэнк/Джерард, АУ по Голливуду (Оба открытые геи! Либо один еще не совершил каминг-аут, но влюбился во второго! С безумием и самоанализом! Ладно, что получится, то получится, но они оба актеры в Голливуде)"
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Working Title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/gifts).
  * A translation of [Working Title](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345957) by [allyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra). 



> Со-переводчик [romantic_ghost (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/4708944).
> 
> Присутствуют нецензурная лексика и намеки на шрекс.

Будь они героями фильма, их встреча была бы очень милой и романтичной. Например, они бы столкнулись друг с другом в коридоре студии, роняя свою копию сценария и поднимая чужую. А позже, обнаружив ошибку, Джерард бы выпросил номер Фрэнка у его агента и, стесняясь и краснея, позвонил бы ему, чтобы рассказать о случившемся.

(По крайней мере, так бы все произошло, будь они в одном из фильмов Фрэнка. Встреться они в одном из фильмов Джерарда, они, скорее всего, были бы в бегах, скрываясь от какого-нибудь вампирского культа. Что все равно было бы одним из вариантов милых киношных знакомств)

Вместо этого, они встретились во время читки сценария за круглым столом, и Джерард был настолько отвлечен текстом, что едва заметил присутствие Фрэнка.

– Десять страниц, – сказал он в трубку.

– Какого хрена, Джи? 

– Десять чертовых страниц размышлений. Это просто рекорд, – ответил он, бросая сценарий и свой блокнот на стол и оседая в кресле.

Майки вздохнул. Вздыхать он умел очень эмоционально, выражая свое глубокое сочувствие, боль и все такое. Иногда Джерард строил теории о том, что вздохам Майки просто пришлось эволюционировать, ведь его лицо было настолько безэмоциональным, что C-3PO, наверное, завидовал его роботизированным чертам.

– Ну, типа, настройся на волну Брюса Уэйна. Ты все сможешь.

– Им очень повезет, если я не настроюсь на волну _Дэмиана_ Уэйна и не разнесу гребаный кабинет сценаристов, – ответил Джерард. – _Десять страниц_ , – он беспорядочно огляделся по сторонам и тут же почувствовал себя виноватым в том, что заставил своих будущих коллег по съемкам выслушивать его недовольства. Он расстроенно провел рукой по волосам и опустил взгляд, всматриваясь в искусственную отделку стола под дерево – она, по крайней мере, на него обиды не затаит.

– Мне пора, Майки, – пробурчал он. – Режиссер будет здесь с минуты на минуту, чтобы начать читку.

– Да, хорошо, – ответил Майки. – Порази их.

Джерард повесил трубку как раз в тот момент, когда все вокруг начали выпрямляться в своих креслах и с большей нацеленностью просматривать сценарий. Верно. Он отложил телефон в сторону и раскрыл свою копию. Время притворяться чертовым профессионалом.

По правде говоря, у Джерарда охрененно круто получалось притворяться профессионалом, так что он внимательно слушал и даже делал пометки в блокноте уже десять минут спустя, когда Брайан, их режиссер, объяснял свое ~Видение~ фильма. Так что свернутый клочок бумажки, что упал на его блокнот с таинственным _«щелк»_ , совершенно сбил его с толку. Он скосил глаза вбок на сидящего рядом парня, оказавшегося смутно знакомым актером из каких-то романтических комедий. Он был в очках, весь из себя такой невинный и прилежный, пока не встретился взглядом с Джерардом. В этот момент он ухмыльнулся такой улыбкой, которая должна была казаться невинной, но на самом деле выглядела попросту хитро. 

Джерард приподнял брови в удивлении и развернул бумажку. Это был небольшой набросок, какие-то маленькие каракули, где Робин с торчащими в стороны волосами со всей дури выбивал все дерьмо из печатной машинки с помощью монтировки. Над его головой парил пузырь с текстом, гласивший: «И кто теперь размышляет, мудилы?!» Джерард не смог сдержать смешок, который тут же попытался прикрыть совершенно неубедительным кашлем, и спрятал набросок под своим блокнотом.

Позже, когда они сделали перерыв после первого акта, Джерард забрался пальцами под блокнот, прикасаясь ими к небольшой бумажке. Он повернулся лицом к парню рядом и сказал:

– Привет, я Джерард.

Парень закатил глаза, и Джерард не смог не заметить, что они были очень красивыми.

– Да неужели, – ответил тот. – Я Фрэнк.

(Может, в конце концов, их встреча все-таки _была_ милой и романтичной)

***

Будь они героями фильма, то между ними повисло бы сексуальное напряжение с извечными «любит – не любит» вплоть до тех пор, пока, наконец, один из них не сломался бы и не признался в своих чувствах. Вероятно, под дождем.

(По крайней мере, так бы все произошло, будь они в одном из фильмов Фрэнка. Будь они в одном из фильмов Джерарда, то они бы занялись любовью на чистом адреналине, будучи втиснутыми в крошечное пространство, скрываясь от инопланетных охотников за головами. Джерард не был до конца уверен, какой из этих сценариев оказался бы более романтичным)

В реальной жизни все было немного иначе: у них завязался разговор после первой читки сценария, и после они уже не могли остановиться. Фрэнк был, пожалуй, самым забавным, не вписывающимся ни в какие рамки, крутым парнем из всех, с кем Джерарду когда-либо приходилось работать. И он также в открытую завидовал его карьере. Джерард узнал это сразу после окончания читки, когда Фрэнк, откинувшись на свое кресло, сказал:

– Чувак, я так чертовски завидую твоей карьере.

Джерард мог это понять, ведь ему посчастливилось сняться в целой серии потрясающих фильмов о монстрах и всего лишь нескольких отстойных научно-фантастических кинолентах. В то время как Фрэнк практически всегда снимался только в сопливых романтических комедиях. Их нынешний фильм, шпионский триллер, полностью разрушал привычные для Фрэнка шаблоны, однако даже сейчас он играл симпатичного и безобидного техника.

– Я имею в виду, – сказал Фрэнк, взмахнув рукой, – ты выбираешь лучшие роли из тех, что тебе предлагают, верно? Если бы я ждал, пока мне позвонит Спилберг, то никогда бы даже не начал работать!

– Да, понимаю, – ответил Джерард, собирая свои вещи, – но тебе необходимо чувствовать желание и страсть, а также обладать художественной целостностью, иначе ты с таким же успехом можешь заниматься упаковкой продуктов.

И это было знаком того, что Фрэнк являлся кем-то _«Особенным»_ и был _«Не таким, как все»_ , потому что обычно Джерард очень напрягался, сказав подобное, беспокоился, что задел чувства собеседника и мысленно формулировал оправдания. Но находясь сейчас рядом с Фрэнком, он чувствовал, что тот лишь усмехнется в ответ.

Ага, Фрэнк действительно засмеялся.

– Да иди ты, у меня практически из ушей сочится художественная целостность, – сказал он. – То, что мне приходится стоять на ящиках, чтобы выглядеть мужественно рядом со своими напарниками по фильму, еще не означает, что я не питаю страсти к тому, чем занимаюсь. Просто хотелось бы питать эту страсть, пока я борюсь с зомби, например.

– В наши дни зомби слишком переоценены, – серьезно ответил Джерард. – Чертова компьютерная графика.

– Чертова компьютерная графика, – согласился Фрэнк и подкинул сценарий в воздух, как будто произносил тост. Он оглядел быстро опустевшую комнату и продолжил. – Эй, не хочешь выпить кофе?

Когда Джерард закусил губу и кивнул, Фрэнк добавил:

– Должен уточнить, что когда я говорю _«выпить кофе»_ , то на самом деле имею в виду _«пойдем ко мне и будем целоваться»_.

– Ага, – ответил Джерард, практически подавившись смехом, – звучит потрясающе.

В конце концов, они пили кофе _и_ целовались, и именно так Джерард понял, что влюбился.

***

Будь они героями фильма, тема с признанием в ориентации стала бы главным конфликтом их картины. Присутствовали бы и коварные актерские агенты, и крупные корпорации, что заставляли бы их держать рот на замке, грозясь, что иначе не видать им карьеры в киноиндустрии как своих ушей. Вдобавок, случилось бы какое-нибудь ужасное (и легко предотвратимое) недопонимание, что поставило бы под угрозу их отношения.

(По крайней мере, так бы все произошло, будь они в одном из фильмов Фрэнка. Будь они в одном из фильмов Джерарда, признаваться бы пришлось разве что в том, что они оборотни)

Они ютились на диванчике в трейлере Джерарда на третьей неделе съемок, когда Фрэнк впервые об этом заговорил. Джерард что-то зарисовывал в своем блокноте на коленке, а Фрэнк перечитывал сценарий с текстовыделителем в руках и очками, балансирующими на носу. Он выглядел так чертовски очаровательно и мило, что Джерард прекрасно понимал, почему вся страна чуть ли не по уши в него влюблена.

Фрэнк перевернул страницу, а затем вдруг остановился и поднял глаза на Джерарда, выглядя серьезнее, чем когда-либо.

– Я хочу совершить каминг-аут, – сказал он так просто и прямолинейно, что Джерард смог лишь моргнуть в ответ. Хотелось бы ему вгрызться в ногти, но из-за чертовых кадров с крупными планами приходилось держать их подальше ото рта, по крайней мере, в периоды съемок.

– Вау… я… вау, – промолвил он, устраиваясь на диване поудобнее и нервно постукивая карандашом по блокноту. Он попытался привести мысли в порядок, но Фрэнк продолжал на него _смотреть_ , такой открытый и искренний, так что, в конце концов, Джерард сдался и заговорил. 

– Когда я стал давать интервью… когда журналисты только начали обращать на меня внимание… я еще встречался с Линдси. И когда мне задавали вопросы про отношения, я, вроде как, постоянно хотел добавить, что я би. Ну, потому что репрезентация важна и все такое, знаешь? Хотел, чтобы обо мне знали, чтобы меня видели, хотел бросить вызов стереотипам.

Фрэнк заправил прядку волос за ухо и кивнул, и Джерард продолжил.

– Но было бы очень нелепо упоминать это в разговоре. Типа, _«Конечно, я люблю свою девушку, но при других обстоятельствах я вообще-то вполне по части членов»_ , – скривился он. – Так что я просто ничего об этом не говорил, и в итоге создал вокруг себя какой-то совершенно ненужный образ.

Фрэнк протянул руку и выхватил карандаш, которым Джерард так сильно колотил по листу, что уже начал оставлять на бумаге темные отметины.

– Так это да или нет? – Спросил он спокойным тоном, но Джерард видел, какими темными и большими были в этот момент его глаза за оправой очков.

– Я… да, – ответил он. Ему даже не пришлось об этом думать, хоть по его венам и растекалось напряжение. – Хочу сначала прогнать весь план действий со своим агентом, чтобы, желательно, не скинуть свою карьеру под откос, и еще заранее предупредить родителей и Майки. Но в остальном – да.

Так, ладно, Джерард, видимо, очень недооценил, как сильно Фрэнк волновался под видимой иллюзией спокойствия, потому что в этот момент он буквально вздохнул с облегчением. Осел и чуть ли не расплавился на месте. А в следующий миг – отбросил в сторону свой сценарий, текстовыделитель и карандаш Джерарда на пол и запрыгнул ему на колени.

Видимо, с блокнотом придется распрощаться.

(Они сразу же заполучили целую уйму обложек разных изданий, толпу поклонников на Tumblr и ряд бойкотов от представителей NOM [1] и Баптистской церкви Вестборо [2]. И хоть это не было главным конфликтом их истории, драмы было достаточно, чтобы наскрести на достойную кульминацию. _Настоящим_ же конфликтом для них стало решить, сколько собак они могли взять домой и насколько прибранной должна быть ванная, чтобы считаться чистой. Но такие темы, пожалуй, не были достаточно интересными, чтобы включать их в сценарий) 

***

Будь они героями фильма, окончание их истории было бы, ну, _финалом_. Возможно, была бы свадьба, или даже смерть, но в любом случае, это стало бы логичным завершением их истории, за коим последовали бы титры и кавер на песню The Cure.

(По крайней мере, так бы все произошло, будь они в одном из фильмов Фрэнка. Будь они в одном из фильмов Джерарда, все завершилось бы концом света из-за смертельного вируса и кавером на песню Megadeath)

Однако это была настоящая жизнь, а она не укладывается в изящные сюжетные линии. Не было ни драматической музыки, ни запоминающегося заключительного кадра. Не было и свадьбы, даже когда однополые браки наконец снова стали разрешены в Калифорнии.

Но был дом, спрятанный между холмами, с большим задним двором, на котором часто устаивались вечеринки. Продолжали сниматься фильмы об убийцах с промытыми мозгами, случайных путешествиях во времени и нежных, неловких романах. Книжные полки были заполнены романами Фрэнка и комиксами Джерарда, а также их DVD дисками, перемешанными между собой.

(Так что, в конце концов, их история все же окончилась чем-то вроде «жили долго и счастливо»)

**Author's Note:**

> [1] NOM – National Organization for Marriage (Национальная организация супружества) – американская НКО, выступающая против легализации однополых браков в США, основанная в 2007 году.
> 
> [2] Westboro Baptist Church – американская религиозная организация, известная своими враждебными публичными выступлениями против различных групп несогласных с её вероучением, особенно против ЛГБТ+, а также резкой критикой других религий, в том числе католицизма, православия, ислама, иудаизма.


End file.
